I'm Yours: Signed, Sealed, Undelivered
by Italiana XD
Summary: Barbara and the team are fighting their last battle together. Few are expected to survive. So she decided to write him a letter and tell her true feelings. But not everyone can have a happy ending.


_Dear Richard,_

_ There is so much that I have never told you. Things that I think you need to know. First, I want to tell you that I will miss you. I know I haven't been the nicest or most appealing girl to you. And I am well aware you might not even like me as a friend, or give even a second's thought about me. Either way, it doesn't matter, seeing as we might not ever see each other again. You have no idea how sad this makes me._

_You see, over the past year I have grown to like you. First just as a friend, or just some cool funny kid that I never exactly would grow close to. But I began to realize I worried about you. I wanted you to be happy._

_Some choices I made this year were for you. I wanted to save you maybe, from a screw up life. I've made bad choices before, which I am ashamed of, and I didn't want you to come close to the feelings that come with a mistake._

_In my eyes you were perfect, and somewhere I realized I liked you more then a crush, or a friend. I think I fell in love with you. I never had the courage to tell you though. And I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, and I'm really sorry for not telling you my true feelings. I was scared. I've never admitted my feelings before. Maybe it was my sense of pride, or maybe I was afraid..._

_But with you, I've had so many new emotions, that I didn't even know was possible for me to have._

_You changed me. You taught me how to have feelings for someone, without even meaning to. I don't know if you ever flirted with me, I'm new to that sort of thing. I'm still an awkward little girl, and in some ways you're mature._

_And it doesn't matter if you have feelings for me. I just needed to tell you, otherwise I might regret never telling you. I don't want you to feel like it's your obligation to be with me, because it's not. If you like someone else you should tell her. I sure regret not telling you sooner. Maybe things would have been different._

_You know, when I was sad, or depressed, or angry, sometimes at you because I didn't know what you were thinking, all you had to do was walk up to me and say hello. Then I would instantly feel happy, and all my anger would melt away. I have given up on you so many times, but all you had to do was smile at me and I would fall for you all over again._

_I do love you. And I can't help my feelings for you. Trust me, I almost wish I never even liked you. But I did, and still do._

_Sometimes you're the last thing I think of before I fall asleep and the first thing when I wake up. And that's how I know I love you._

_This is goodbye. There is still so much I have to say, but this letter is too long anyway. Thank you for all the times. Good and bad, happy and sad, filled with laughter and crying. A day will not go by when I don't think of the heart aches and joys you've given me._

_Goodbye_

_Love, _

_Barbara Gordon_

* * *

><p>Barbara took a deep breath, as she walked out of the transportation tube. In front of her stood the team, their backs to her as they strapped on their gear.<p>

Today was the final battle, the fate of the world being settled in one skirmish. Few of the teenagers were expected to survive this fight.

Barbara knew that she didn't have a chance compared to the others. She had no super powers, and was no Artemis or Richard, and her excellent hacking skills won't help her chances. This was her last hurrah. And her last moments, precious moments, she had spent it on writing a letter to the man she loved.

Her thoughts were scattered, she wrote down randomly, whatever popped into her mind. Even now she could barely focus. Then she saw him.

Across the room he was, his head bent as he looked over his utility belt, unaware that she was staring at him, longing to rush and give him her hard-work.

With her eyes fixated on him, and her letter tightly in her grasp, she took slow steps to him, ignoring the other heroes who were chatting lightheartedly.

No one seemed to realize this was their last battle together, no one realized that they were indeed likely to die. But maybe the acted like that. Maybe they all of them were putting on a brave face hoping that their loved ones would survive the fight. She shook her head, trying to focus on Richard again.

She was near him now, only a few more steps and the he would know the truth. But she halted, her eyes wide, as she saw HER approaching HIM. She had to walk faster. She had to get there before Zatanna.

She quickened her pace, but just as she was about to be in talking range, her chance was over. Zatanna had been too quick, and Dick and Zee were already passionately kissing.

All Barbara could do was stare in horror.

In that moment she realized she would never had a chance. He would never love her, not like that. He had Zatanna. Beautiful, funny, smart Zatanna. He didn't want short, young, sarcastic Batgirl.

Her eyes began to well up with tears, but she quickly wiped them with her empty hand. She looked down at her right fist and the letter she had worked hard on.

He didn't need it, all of it was a waste. Her long labor to work up the courage to write it, and only giving her family a quick and light goodbye, them still not knowing. The pain it caused her to write down her feelings, her heart. Now it was all shattered to pieces. She ruined everything.

"Hey Babs! Where's your gear? I know you're good, but you can't be that good" Richard teased her.

Barbara snapped her head up to look at him, her eyes still watering. Her mouth was slightly parted in surprise.

"Hey what's that you got in your hand? A love letter" He said, wiggling his eyebrows and winking.

"Oh stop acting like Wally, I can only stand ONE of him" She retorted, quickly hiding it behind her back. She realized how stupid and shameful it was.

Richard laughed, gave her a happy smile and turned to look at Zatanna.

Barbara's heart dropped.

"Uhmmm...I better go get my gear...see you later Richard. Uh bye Zee" she quickly excused herself.

She rushed out of the living room, to the kitchen, where she knew she would be safe from his joyful looks. She let out a quiet sob, and looked down at the crumpled paper.

She quickly tore it up, about to throw it away when Kaldur began calling everyone together. She became flustered and left the shredded papers on the counter, grabbing her gear she had left on the floor the night before.

She rushed into the room, making it to hear Kaldur's first words.

And she smiled, pretending everything was normal.

As if she was never in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Thanksgiving everybody! This is just a short one-shot I wrote, based on a letter I wrote to the guy I loved. Like Barbara I failed to deliver it. <strong>

**Thank you so much for reading! Romance isn't my strongest point, and I'm trying to work to improve it. **

**So please review! It would personally help me as a writer!**

**Thank you so much, and if you need another story to read I'm writing two: The Untouchables, and Death For Freedom. Check out my profile to find them! Thanks again! I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
